In The Game
by IRapeLlamas
Summary: Fang. All she had ever wanted was Fang. And as she grasped the railing, and spit out blood, she thought of him. All they could have been...tears fell, and with it, hope. All she wanted was Fang. The one thing she could never have. Book 2 REWRITTEN! R&R!
1. Fights with Fang

So, so far in the story Max is extremely jealous of the Red-Headed Wonder, Lissa. It will explain later on in the story that Lissa suspected the flock was hiding something due to the fact that Fang had been acting so strange. Max interferes and 'protects the gang' by saying that that was just Fang and I will most definitely not tell the entire story here so ha! Anyway, just read…it gets better, really.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"If only she could pry her hands and mouth _off _of you, for once…we wouldn't have _been_ in that mess."Max cried.

"QUIT BLAMING _HER_! _You're_ the one that had to go and announce to the entire world that I was some kind of…some kind of…freak!" Fang accused.

"Of course you'd want to blame _me_ and not your _girlfriend_! And uh…news flash! YOU ARE A FREAK!"

"She is not my girlfriend and would you stop getting so jealous?" that did it. It stopped Maximum right there, her mouth agape and her eyes wild and large with bewilderment almost as if her eyes grew bigger to hold more anger. Even Fang froze, his usually calm aura perturbed by his own words. Max stalked off to her room clearly upset and just left Fang out there in the hallway. He felt… _bad_, for once. He knew it was the truth but really, she had to start facing the facts and not get so angry, right?

"Are you done yet?" he turned and looked down to see Nudge, her brown curly hair framing her dark face in a wild disarray. "We've been _trying_ to sleep but…" she trailed off and motioned, with her hand, Max's room.

"Sorry, Nudge. Try and get some sleep now, will you?"

"It's _about time_." Nudge, for the first time in her life only said those three words in a sentence.

As soon as Nudge left, Angel came. "She's mad at you, you know."

"Yeah, she's been at it lately."

"Max just really…trusts…you. She's probably hurt." Angel chose her words carefully, not wanting to expose all she knew about Max's feelings…things not even Max knew yet.

"Well, I guess. I don't see the point in apologizing yet…she's the one that started it!" Fang justified. Angel gave him a weird look as if to say 'are you 14 or 4?'.

"I guess I'll just see if she's okay." Fang said helplessly. Angel just smiled, boy she was good.

In Max's room, her seething anger seemed to raise the temperature of the entire quarter. Boy, was she mad. What made her even angrier was that only Fang could get to her like this. There was definitely no other boy in the world that could say so little and mean so much. "Ugh! The nerve! Crap, I hate him so much." Angry and frustrated tears were threatening to come to her eyes and she could actually sense the smoldering heat of them as she blinked the tears away. That was another thing that really got to her: she'd never even thought about crying over a boy…till now. Till _Fang_. She'd never thought about it till that stupid, arrogant, snooty, stuck-up, egoistical F-

"You okay?" His voice was husky and beautiful; it seemed to have sent a shock through Max because she jumped in the bed and blinked, as if she cleared her eyes Fang might disappear. Her hair wisped as she turned to face him, _why is he so perfect? _She mentally shook that thought from her head as if it was a snake.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Max stated stoically. Fang knew she was proud like him, so he just let out a sigh and didn't mention how her voice cracked when she talked…as if she was going to cry.

"I didn't mean what I said out there." He said, remorsefully, looking down at the beige carpet.

"Wait, was that…was that…an _apology_?" Max asked hoarsely. Fang never apologized. No, he was always right…even when he was clearly wrong. Fang sat down on the bed, facing his best friend.

"I don't really know how to say this." Out of the many teenage movies Max had seen, so many of them had the boy say this to a girl when asking her out to something. That was why her heart beat fast at those mere and simple words.

"I mean, I have never really had a chance to say this…before…" he wandered off and so did his eyes so they were looking at the headboard.

"What is it, Fang?" Ask me already! She begged in her head.

"It feels right with Lissa. I'm gonna ask her out. What do you say?" His voice rang through her had. _Right with Lissa…ask her out…what do you say? _

Her eyes found his and her heart melted. He was asking her. Just not the right question. Could it be that all this was just hormones? Could it be that the surreal feeling she got every time they shared a glance was all just a trick of the mind? Could it be that maybe she really was just jealous? Three questions and scenarios, one answer: yes. It could be. She looked down at her lap. She hated having to be anything like those jealous bitches you see on TV. She was nothing like that. _Prove it_. Damn that voice. No. Maximum Ride didn't need help. At least, not from him. She was strong, fierce, and independent. She wasn't jealous. She never would be. And she could _so_ prove it.

"You should ask her. I can tell she likes you." Her voice sounded happy for him, completely masking everything that she was feeling on the inside. See, Voice? Or _hear_, I guess. I can survive without him. I _will _survive without him.

"I'm… sorry… about what I had said, back there, then. I know you, Max. You've proven to be a great friend, you'd never let friendship go over something as stupid as jealousy."

"Ugh!"

"Kidding! Just kidding." He gave her an actual smile, patted her shoulder and gently closed the door.

"Not even a goodnight." She muttered as she climbed under the covers. See, he wasn't that caring or polite.

"Oh, I forgot to say a goodnight." Fang smiled at the doorway.

"Argh! GOODNIGHT!"

"Women." Fang muttered as he closed the door.

_I love this._ The Voice was obviously not sharing her remorseful and tense mood.

"Why are you so gleeful?" Max interrogated. "This hasn't exactly been field day for me."

_I'm just happy because I'm right._

"About what, exactly?"

_You do have feelings for him. _

"Yeah, pity."

Max barely slept that night, sick and tired of hiding her feelings. She just couldn't believe how terrible this situation really was so she spent a few hours cursing Lissa for having taken away Fang from her. Then again he never really was hers.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Read and Review people! I have been working tremendously hard on this story and I even looked up something in the dictionary. It was terrible, I learned something! Okay, I admit it was the online dictionary…but still! I could have been doing something else. Not that I can think of anything. Just R&R. Please. Prithee. Pray you. I'm begging.


	2. Lying to Lissa

Okay, if you don't review, I am going to jump of a building. Okay, you got me…my fingers were crossed. Seriously though, I am going to be sad if you don't. Yeah. What now?

PLEASE READ THIS: it wasn't till I read Dose of Your Own (a great story!) by OurLoveIsForever, that I knew I had to spread the word about a few of my favorite stories on Fanfiction. Seriously, guys. This book, Dose of Your Own, is a great one and you can read it right here on Fanfiction. Come on, if it's enough for me to start ranting about (in a good way) here, then you know it must be really great. It is a love story of Draco and Astoria. It's beautiful and mesmerizing and everything that's good in life…and I only read the first four chapters so far. This story is NOT written by me but by OurLoveIsForever. Hey! Where are you guys going? Don't leave the story! Oh, come on that is SO not fair! Really, guys. This is not funny. Don't leave me for her! Please…nooooooo…where are you going? Shit, that was a stupid mistake…( Dose of Your Own is a story in Harry Potter)

To all of you that did not leave me and the story for Dose of Your Own: Read it later, after this chapter. You swear? Well, you shouldn't because swearing is bad. Heh. Get it? Swearing…because technically it's bad…but it's also promising…that was funny…

THIS CHAP SHOULD EXPLAIN STUFF SO LISTEN CAREFULLY. OR READ CAREFULLY, I GUESS. BECAUSE YOU ARE READING…NOT LISTENING. OR IF YOU'RE LIKE IGGY AND HAVING SOMEBODY READ THIS TO YOU…YOU WOULD BE LISTENING. THEN AGAIN, I SHOULD CONSIDER THE DUDE THAT IS READING IT TO YOU BECAUSE THEN IT WOULD BE READING…NOT LISTENING. CAPISCE? COMPRENDE?

The fact that today was Monday seemed to fit my crabby and crappy mood just perfectly. I woke up earlier than Fang for once, though I did think just for a second that it was because I really didn't want to spend too much time with Fang. What? Things like _this_ can really bring out the weaknesses of people.

_And exactly what do you think _**this**__**is**_ exactly?_

Damn that Voice.

I got everybody set for school and right when I stopped to catch a breath, I caught sight of Fang. I furrowed my eyebrows, raised my chin, and walked past him, not making eye contact…because a part of me suspected that I would melt at that. The walk to school wasn't all that exhilarating, either. There were no Erasers of mad scientists chasing after us but whenever conversations grew to a comfortable silence, the Voice would pipe up again with new ideas.

_You're here for one thing, Max. You were designed to save the world. But not alone, I assure you this. _

I don't need assurance, I need a break. And now that I've finally gotten one...I'm still on lookout for any Erasers to pop up. Do you know how hard it is? To never act like a normal 14-year girl, it is not fun. And I keep wondering what life would be if I wasn't a leader of a flock of mutant bird-human hybrids.

_Then don't be. You are a leader at heart…just act like a normal teen. We'll see how that works out for you…_

Fang. Lissa. Fang _with _Lissa. Fang _and_ Lissa…together. He wasn't the hand holding- walking together-carrying her notebooks in the hallways kind of dude. So he didn't. But the constant and persistent appearance of Lissa was enough to send me into a disastrous mood and mode. But somehow I managed to keep a cool and relaxed composure. You know…as much as I could. I didn't want to have to blow up again like I did on Friday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Flashback_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Fang, are you okay?" Lissa asked with concern. I couldn't help but roll my eyes then. She asked this as if she'd known him her whole life! As if she knew what normal Fang would do and what abnormal Fang would do! As if she had him memorized inside out! Oh, wait. All of that, it is_ **me**.

"_I'm fine." He didn't say much. I had hoped she would figure that out by now. Though, inside I knew she was too stupid to EVER realize THAT. Her luscious curly red hair moved from side to side as she shook her head vigorously. _

"_There is just something up…with all of you. Don't think I don't notice how you guys behave. Don't think I don't think it isn't suspicious. I just want to help…you seem like you're having more trouble fitting in than the rest of us. Just tell me what's up." I wanted to scream at her for being so stupid and idiotic. If she was going to raise suspicion, she could at least sound smart. Iggy snorted and I just rolled my eyes. I did that often around her so I think I did well…_

"_And Fang," she turned to him so passionately as if she was a nurse treating a dying patient, "We really should talk about our feelings…"_

"_You okay, Lissa? I can walk you to the nurse if you want…"I offered kindly._

"_I'm fine!" she was starting to get angrier, her hair definitely stood for __**something**__._

"_Listen…honey…Fang here just has a problem. It's a rare psychiatric issue." I had ushered to the side and was whispering to her but loud enough for Fang to hear, that way he would know that he had a mental disease. "We're all a little concerned…you see he knows what you're saying and all but…he has trouble saying things without choking…" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "…on his saliva. He also has overactive salivary glands. It's part of the disease." _

_Her eyes burst open wide and muttered, "the poor thing…I could never make it…what's the disease called, again?" _

"_S-salimutory disease." I burst out, saying. "Very… rare…there's probably no research on it yet either…like I said, it's…newly found". Yeah, as of now. _

"_Oh."_

_I nearly burst into laughter at her stupidity to buy such an idiotic gimmick as a Salimutory disease. And then practically cried when I saw her make her way back to Fang. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The problem was that none of it actually worked the way I had hoped. Truthfully, inside me was a certain uncharacteristic hope that prayed for Lissa to really think Fang as a freak. But she didn't. No, Lissa instead decided to spend every waking moment with Fang. Ugh, desperate much? But I couldn't bring myself to blame her. Why, if I was his girlfriend I don't think I would care that he had Salimutory disease. I would get over it. Or at least, have the brains to figure it was all a lie.

These days had grown to be excruciatingly painful and just plain bad. I knew we just HAD to leave Anne's house. Not just that but the dastardly school and that troublesome Lissa. These thoughts had flown in and out of my head so many times I was sure Angel would explode from reading my confusing thoughts.

_So, a lot of peeps added this story to alert. But guess what? Like, 3 people actually reviewed. Okay, 9. But still. It truly breaks my heart to see that no one cares that it breaks my heart. Review! I know this is a short chappie but I will make sure that this chap ensues(whatever that means) comedy, romance, humor, and love……..so REVIEW! Or else I might take this and just print it out and rip into a million pieces or worse…delete it! *gasps* okay maybe not that far but still…………._


	3. Computers and Crushes

Enjoy. And review…also, stay with me people, I've decided to pick up the slack and start typing…problem is I already have two other stories and one more on the way.

In The Game: Will she lose at her own battle?

Chapter 3: Disastrous Distractions

The funny thing is that there was…actually, there was absolutely nothing funny about this.

I was currently stationed at a computer in the Library Media Center of our school. As sad as it was I didn't get any more information on The School and ter Borcht than I already had. The school had several firewalls and protections up, terminating most accesses to informational sites. As I was bending down to pick up my backpack, I noticed a pair of sneakers pointed at me. Hesitantly, I raised my eyes up. "Er…hi." This guy was-get this-waving at me. Were they supposed to be this friendly in PerfectionVille? Or was it just this one?

"Hi. Oh, did you want this computer?" see, two can play at this game. The nice game. Not quite as exhilarating as kicking Eraser butt…but still.

"No, actually. I found this…notebook…by your locker and I was wondering, if…er…yeah."

"If it was mine?" I helped him finish his sentence. Maybe he's like Fang, you know, with Salimutory disease? "Yeah! It is. Thanks." I was just about ready when the stalker guy (who knows it could be an Eraser) called after me. "Wait! I-my name…"

"What about it?"

"It's Sam." He gulped.

"That's a nice name."

He sighed. "And you're Max, right?" No, I'm Luke Skywalker. I bit my tongue. I looked at him, curiously. He was…handsome. You know in a, a muscular, football-playing, popular kind of way. My brain went overdrive trying to truly analyze the situation.

"Yeah, Maximum Ride."

"Cool."

"I guess, if you want."

"I was wondering…as a reward for finding your notebook, if you'd like to go on a date?" He flicked his hair to his left, smirking, as if all of a sudden he'd turned into Macho Cool. Please. But I could tell, it was in his eyes. He was used to this. He's just one of those people-like Fang,

I shook my head trying to get him out of my head-that could make anyone like him. Even me…and it didn't bother me this time. That he made me feel things I normally don't. Because I hated it when it was Fang. Because all I really wanted to do was just go back to being 12 again, curled up with The Flock, Fang by my side for it all. And honestly, if Sam had gone through the trouble trying to act like an innocent shy guy just to make me say, "awww…" then maybe Sam was more worth it than Fang ever would be. After all, who know? Fang was probably having _fun_ with Lissa right now.

Suddenly, an image shot into my mind. No, not one of me and Sam in a wedding, rather an image-a beautiful image-of Fang jealous. The idea seemed perfect, genius really. I smiled.

"I'd love to."

"Great."

"Pick you up at seven."

His eyes went wide. "Uh…"

I just left before he could say anything else. Wait, wasn't that what you were supposed to say?

I promise a great big chapter up next to really kick things off, okay? Love the reviews, all of you! So thanks! The 30th reviewer will have his/her name or personality turned into a CHARACTER! So review! You could get lucky!

I changed it a bit b/c . Queen.x suggested that maybe Sam should not be such a wimp. Thank you! and she is a perfect example of people suggesting stuff. Go suggest. It's better than forcing so do it….do it! DO IT, I TELL YOU!!!!!?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Dorks and Destiny

I really do appreciate the reviews, guys! You are soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo awesome! I love you! So, to express my love, I've decided to dedicate this poem/rap/song to you guys:

I was writing late last night,

And it gave me such a fright:

To see that nobody had reviewed.

My heart was broken

When I had spoken

If someone could kindly express

Their appreciation

For my masterful creation

That is just too hot for words.

I was delighted,

When you decided

To do just what I begged for.

The reviews were incredible,

All were amazing,

They filled my empty heart with pure inspiration.

That is why, I shall write some more.

Word.

Okay, fine. I'm still working on it. But review anyway. AND SORRY IF THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT, MY OTHER STORIES HAVE LIKE 237238428347283 WORDS! IT'S JUST THAT SINCE OLD JAMIE PATERSON WROTE CHAPTERS WITH, LIKE FIVE SENTENCES, I WAS ALLOWED TO DO SO TOO! Have an awesome day……….only because you deserve it :D

**In the Game: Can Max win her own battle? Will it have disastrous results? **

**Chapter 4: Dinners and Dates**

I was doing terribly for a teenage girl that had just been asked out for the first time. There was no shrieking, no screaming, no yelping. Why is this you ask? Why is it that when I, overdriven by hormones, a girl that'd never been on a date, someone that was just…a loose cannon, wasn't acting at all normal? Because I didn't want to go on some stupid date. I really didn't. The fact that I was doing all this to get Fang jealous. I tried to push it into the farthest corner of my mind. But, you see, I had no corner in my mind. Once that was recognized, the thoughts bounced back: Fang, hate, Sam, love…Lissa. I growled involuntarily. _Why?_ After all these years, after memorizing him for so long, some…some…_girl_…comes prancing around and just _takes_ him? How could that happen? And I saw it in his eyes. It wasn't the jealousy and envy that haunted mine. It was laughter. Happiness. The stupid boy was happy. I clenched my fists. With _her_.

But I had a weapon. A weapon of mass destruction: something that could turn on every girl…and guy…and really set off poor unsuspecting Fang. That was Sam. Yeah, you heard me. The look on Fang's face was enough to make me smile the whole entire day. Even when I got a 62 on some math test, even when Lissa offered to tutor me, even when chocolate spilled all over me, even when Lissa kissed Fang _during _lunch, even when I had to endure an embarrassing private conversation talking to Anne about the date, I was still smiling. Well, I was _happy_…not necessarily _smiling_. But there was another feeling…something new. I kept remembering Sam. His turtleneck sweater that ran elegantly up his long muscular neck, the way he ran his fingers through his hair, his peachy golden skin, that strong wiry frame, those tortoiseshell eyes, the brown hair that hung attractively over his forehead. I shook my head: Fang. Only him, Max. Fang. Get it? Because as depressing and strange as it sounded, I couldn't trust anyone.

_Yes, Max. Good. Distance is important, it is vital to success. Trust is to be earned._

I gulped, not even me.

"Pass the bread." Fang ordered, his windswept hair was dripping ever so slightly with tiny drops of water. His scent overwhelmed me, having just come from the shower.

"Me?" I swear, my eyes must have been as big as his ego.

"No not _you_, I was talking to Barney." His sarcasm wasn't welcome. Not today. I roughly passed it to him, trying to convince myself that he didn't notice how I cringed when our hands met, how I lingered at his touch. Oh, but he did. "Television has done you no good." I replied hoarsely.

"So Max, tell us."

"Tell you what?" I replied to Anne. This time I really was clueless as to what she was talking about.

"Max has news to share." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang stiffen.

"Uh. I got a D on my Math test." I looked around the room. "That's pretty _okay_, I think." I looked back at Anne for guidance but she seemed pretty…speechless. Proud?

I whispered to Fang, "A 'D' _isn't_ that good…is it?"

He just rolled his eyes. "Well, it does stand for _disastrous_, so…"

"Max won't be joining us for dinner tomorrow evening." Anne suggested.

"Oh, right," I put on a triumphant smile, "I – er, have a date." Iggy spurted out his water and it sprayed out everywhere while Gazzy roughly patted Iggy's back, laughing all the while. Nudge just laughed hysterically, her beautiful curly hair flying every which way as she shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Even Angel was chuckling, she obviously could read just what I was thinking and feeling because her laughter was restraint. I must've resembled a tomato by now.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY!" I was mad. Look out. Even though they had been hysterically laughing and pointing as if I was some circus freak, they shut up immediately.

"Of course not," Nudge said, shaking her head and still smiling, "Max is pretty. And plenty smart. She got a D on her test, I only got so far as B."

"We weren't laughing at you…we were laughing with you…" Angel offered.

"But I wasn't laughing…" I replied, confused and still basking in the spotlight.

Dinner continued rather quietly, and the tension was so high that by the middle of it all I almost flew out.

As I stalked off to bed I caught a glimpse of Fang, his ready posture, the tightened and lean muscles, the pained eyes that shot right at me. I whimpered and turned away. His eyes, they were like poison, like to beams that blinded my own vision.

It was sad though. I knew I wasn't the type but was it really that preposterous? That I had a date, I mean. Flaws. Oh, I had so many of them. Maybe that was why everybody had laughed. Not because I didn't actually go on dates but because I'd never been asked out. Now it was my turn to laugh. Right. As if Whitecoats in the lab were in line to date me rather than to mutate and experiment on me. But was that it? My whole life, that is. The Lab and being on the run? The only safe and happy years were with Jeb and………..right now. It hit me right there: what if my flock had suffered more than me? I felt anger for some strange reason, that I hadn't been able to sacrifice…I mean, what if the Flock had been suffering inside, and here I was, ready to deprive them of just what these kids needed: a break. I wasn't sure how my topic had gone from the date to something like this but I was glad. I was staying-_we_ were staying with Anne.

--

Let me get something straight: when you're trying your hardest to avoid someone who lives in the same house, it can easily lower your already low amount of sanity and reasoning. Meaning, I was acting pretty idiotic. Fang was everywhere now, and for a Saturday it wasn't too hot. It was like a game of Hide and Seek. Except the goal was to never be found…ever. I couldn't help but feel nervous, my heart was beating 32,488,728,395,742,984,375,238,402,398,402,938 a second and if there was a high bridge around here somewhere, I would have jumped off first chance. First off, confronting anyone from the Flock was awkward due to the fact that I was sure I wasn't helping them with anything anymore. Anne was. There was no desperate need to survive now that we were doing that and more. There was no need to spend nights crying, no need to be up extra late at nights unable to sleep because we were that hungry, none of that. So I was useless now. And Fang? Don't even get me started on him. He acted if I was some axe murderer who just committed the worst crime imaginable _and_ unimaginable. So there you go. That was my excuse for "sleeping" past 2:49.

--

The date. Of course! When something goes wrong, everything else must follow suit, huh? Well, fine. It was just too unfortunate that the world didn't know it was messing with me. So, I went. To the date, I mean. Did you actually think I wouldn't? it was a challenge, an adventure. And I wasn't gonna back down anytime soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Review! Yeah, so anyway, if anyone wants to appear in the story( like a guest appearance) then just say so in your review, m'kay? Because I really don't wanna make up names, it is way too hard. And I am a lazy person. So, feel free! Or put in some suggestions! I loved the ones about "manning" up Sam. I can't believe I was so oblivious to what a nub he was. My bad! I'm just too in love with Fang :D the date is next chapter! Get ready!

Anyway, thanks to EVERYBODY! All the readers and the reviewers, thank you so much: Morgan, Me, IBleedAndIBreatheNoMore, Sammi, ShadX - Dramione Fan (I love Dramione, too!), .Queen.x, UpdateR'Us (was that a secret hint for me?:D), gujah( I guess I can include a guy name like Zade! Thanx?), pig meat (nice name?), Silent Broken Heart, sharlie25, reader, sparkleglitz01, Amber Ruiz, Gabby, redroseinsanity, STOP, Jesse Rae( I love that name!), Midge, dusk3ttex01, Amy-Katherine914, Inupez, penny_lane, bmg, 123-Cat-Cat-321, elorid'sdragonscrimbit, Teresa, bookworm(me too!), jenfan456, Perinne, everyoneisMISunderstood, and last but not least OutsideJokes. Thank you, I love you all...though I don't really know you so...


	5. When it All Goes Down

A quick note: I am so, so, so sorry. I probably deserve all of you to come beat me with air conditioners. I really do. But I'm begging you to stick with the story. I needed to work on my writing skills. That and I've just had the biggest writer's block of the century! SO PLEASE, FORGIVE ME. I'LL UPDATE WITHIN THREE DAYS IF THE REVIEWS ARE STILL COMING AND I SEE THAT PEOPLE ARE STICKING WITH IT. I made this a huge chapter and the most important. ENJOY!

**In the Game: When it all goes down. **

Something big was happening. I could feel it. Somehow, nothing – the date, Sam, our new life – mattered anymore. And Fang? Forget it. Just forget it. I didn't care anymore if he liked Lisa. Because one thing was for sure. He'd always have me. He was freak by nature: it was something he couldn't change. No one would accept him if they knew the truth…no one _could_. We were together on this.

And the moment Anne opened her mouth at the dinner table on Friday night...well let's just say it's something I regret even having to hear.

"Well, I've been thinking…" Oh boy. Was having a parent this annoying. Because I swear, if it was, I probably can wait till I meet my own. And that was exactly what she had in mind.

"You're all extremely amazing kids. And over the time that we've spent together, it's all just been so…magical…" There was a smile playing at her lips, her angelic eyes begging for approval. Would we give it to her? And for what, exactly?

"Love is something we all need. We can go on and on how we're strong enough without it but love is strength. You children need hope in your lives, strength in your hearts, and wisdom in your brains. But most of all, you need a mother. And I have a house. This is something you all lack. And I've been thinking that if you children could stay here and be _my_ children…well, then it'd be a _home_. For _us_." She finished as if it was a prepared speech, I almost looked across from her to find some guy holding up a card of what she was supposed to guy. Suddenly I couldn't help it: I looked. No guy.

Iggy was the first to gain consciousness from the near-traumatic experience. "S-so you…you wanna _adopt_ us?" All our heads turned, our eyes wide, mouths open. WAS THAT WHAT SHE WAS TRYING TO SAYING? I was having a heart attack and if it wasn't from this lecture, it was from the dinner we just had. Oh god.

And there you go. That was the point. The point where I realized what didn't matter. And what did. Lisa, Sam…they didn't matter. Our school, our comfort, our luxury…all that was nothing. And love? We had love. That was what kept us going. What about those nights directly prior to breaking away from The School? We didn't understand how to survive. But by loving each other…by caring. My eyes suddenly brimmed with tears. I made no move but I tried to hold it in. We didn't need Anne. We couldn't have Anne. This was bad. This was really bad.

And everyone was staring at her as if she had just confessed that she still watched 'Teletubbies' reruns. She seemed nervous, her fingers fidgeting with each other.

"Well, obviously, it's a big decision to make. Just know that we could be a family. I know that's what you've always wanted," she waited to see if anyone would object and her knowing gaze met ours, "and I know that is what I want as well." She pursed her lips but smiled, her caring eyes showing us the nurture, the love within. But could did we love her?

And she left us there, on the table, our forks still midair and currently discontinued from pursuing the voracious action of conquering the spaghetti and meatballs. She stood up, with her plate in one hand and the other pushing her chair in. Even after she left, we were still there, staring at each other, dumbfounded. This was something not to be expected. We were freaks, outsiders, mutants. We didn't deserve a normal life. That's what they'd say if they ever found out who we were.

Angel looked at me, "But Anne likes us, Max. And she wants to adopt us. What if being…us…isn't so bad?" She looked so innocent, so pure, so true. I couldn't help but crush all my theories, all my thoughts. She could read minds…what was I supposed to do? All I could do…well I wasn't even _sure_. My eyes caught Fang's. I tried to stop wondering if he was staring at me for that long. He looked as if contemplating something, his tan face marred with restraint and thought.

"Let's get out of here." He said abruptly. We all turned to him in shock.

"What?" said Nudge. I resisted the need to smile. She had really been holding herself in.

"This isn't a good idea."

"Why not?" She was unstoppable, persistence lashing out as a warning.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! This isn't a good time for fun and games. We've got get out, commitment to her? Are you kidding me? We've gotta worry about The School! We've gotta make ourselves – wings and all – our first priority. Not comfort."

Gasman was silent, in the midst of it all, I witnessed his blue eyes cast downward before he said, and "So we leave this place? Forever?"

"Tonight." Fang replied, though it wasn't the right answer to the question, it was enough to catch me on fire.

"Whoa, what? Sorry, Fang, but you're crazy if you think I'm going to allow this!"

"Then call me crazy because I don't care."

I was gaping at him, and I almost choked on air, "What are you saying?"

"Max, oh come on. We've been following by your rules. I'm cool with that. But look where that got us."

\I glared at him, I could literally feel steam blowing from my ears, "What's wrong with where we are?"

"What's right with where we are?" He saw me, just refusing to give in but not knowing what to say in the first place, "Exactly. We've got to get out. Now."

"One problem with your oh so brilliant plan: where would you go? This is a safe base; I'm not suggesting we stay forever. We need to get a plan and some information on The School. And we can't leave now because what if Anne wakes up? Assuming she's actually asleep in the first place."

"Well that's a chance worth taking; every second we spent here more Erasers – better and stronger – will come hunt as down. Are we really going to take that chance?" His eyes were scrutinizing me. After all that I'd done to get some attention from him…did it have to be this kind?

"What's the difference between fighting an Eraser outside than here? Besides, all I'm saying is that we concoct a plan and –"

"We've been trying to concoct a plan for a while now, huh?"

I glared. Again. "Fine! Go out there without a plan! See if I care when I see tidbits and chunks of Fang lying around everywhere because you couldn't survive alone!"

"That's just it, Max! We're not alone. None of us are alone! Did you realize how many people actually read my blogs? How many kids know who we are? Don't you get it? We can do it, we can actually beat The School! There are millions of kids all over the world who wanna help us."

We looked at each other. And at that moment, gazing at his stoic figure, his soft dark hair that reflected off the moon that shone on him from outside the window, his heart-clenching eyes…I realized who he was inside. And the guy inside is a stubborn idiot.

And, well, so am I.

"_Fang_," I growled, weary but persistent at the same time, "This isn't one of your freakin' fantasies. This is reality. We need a _plan_ or at least a _clue_ on what to do. We can't just head off to god-knows-where because we have a couple of kids who think they know us but don't!"

I was left panting, and regretting every stupid word that was uttered from me. It wasn't much of a good argument, and I could see that I was obviously losing. But I falsely smiled in triumph, hoping that the others would buy it as well.

They didn't.

"What Fang's saying…it kinda makes sense, doesn't it?" Iggy squirmed.

"Max?" He was clearly pissed. "Can we talk for a minute?"

I raised an eyebrow.

He whispered so only I could hear, "No rape."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring a creeping blush, and sunk to the shadows so he wouldn't see. We walked a few steps, behind the wall and into the kitchen. He sat down on the floor and I followed.

"Where did I go wrong?" I hadn't expected this.

"I mean, look at us. I know you won't go anywhere near the word 'sorry'. And I'm all worn out from fighting. With you." He added. I was staring, speechless.

"And sometimes, I get fed up with resistance. And I wish that you and I could sit down, like we used to, and just talk. And laugh. Be with each other. Then the second I open my mouth, you explode." I was still staring, my mouth open. He looked at me, a smile tugging at his lips from my position.

"Yes, Max. I have feelings."

"W-what _kind_ of feelings?" He saw me, perhaps mistook my perplexity for fright.

"I just want us to be friends again. Instead of screaming at each other every moment we get." Friends. Just friends. He wasn't even _thinking_ of anything more. Here we go again. I was done with this. This was it. Somehow –call it instinct –call it whatever you'd like, but I knew that this was the end. I didn't care anymore, but one of us was going down. And it sure as hell wasn't going to be me.

"You know what, Fang?" I stood up, fists clenched and at my sides as if incase for extra reinforcement, "I have feelings, too! And you wanna know what they are?!" I was frustrated with all these messed up feelings. I was tired because it was way too late into the night. I was hungry because we'd never even been able to swallow dinner from all the bad news.

I wasn't done screwing him up, "You wanna know my side, Fang? Do you want to know how it feels when the guy you thought was your best friend betrays you?" His eyes swallowed me, eyebrows knitted together in confusion, as if an ominous music was foreshadowing something in the movie but he was deaf. He was standing as well, arms lying clumsily at his side, his eyes begging to be free and to prison.

"What?" He was angry too, that much was obvious. But we're breaking up here. For good. And no words could help us now, no amount of common sense, and no amount of understanding. We were done with each other – every right and natural being had to separate. It was a law of nature.

"I'm done with hiding everything I feel for you, Fang! I'm done waiting for you to notice me when I've been with you for years. I'm done pretending to someone I'm not so you could be happy with me!"

"Do you think I ever asked you for these things, Max? Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, I just don't like you whatever way you are?" I was awestruck.

And I hit him. I hit him good. I pounded his jaw with my fist, the weapon that had been at 'ready to use' mode since the second he looked at me. All I could see was read, all I could hear was the deafening crack of my fist hitting him, all I could feel was our skin touching and the shot of electricity that arose from that and the unspeakable, all I could taste was sweet revenge.

But the second it was over, I dreaded the next.

He stared at me, his hand grasped his jaw. He was looking at me with such disdain, such anger and hatred, that I flinched. That my heart broke and shattered into a million pieces. What had I done? I glanced at him apologetically, knowing that it hurt. But I watched earnestly as he removed his hand from his face and just glared.

"We're over. So over."

I had been through a lot in my life. Violence, pain, anguishes. But there was something that had kept me going. And I hadn't figured out what it was until that moment. That moment that he'd looked in my eyes, the way he knew about the world just as well as me, the way he'd followed me anyway. All that. Friends had helped me. Love had helped me. And now, love was betraying me.

I bit my lip and nodded, trying to hide my embarrassment. There was one unwritten rule that stood above everything else when it came the Flock. We never hit each other. We never hurt each other. That was everyone else's job.

We went back to the living room to find the Flock just as angry as us.

"So what up?" Gasman asked.

"If you guys want to listen to him," I didn't even dare say his name, "then fine, you go ahead."

"Come on, Max, let's think about this. We shouldn't just go wandering off in separate ways. We need each other." Nudge was tired, her words were stretched, her tired eyes begging for a break. And I wished she could read minds too so I could tell her that I was sorry, sorry for being this way.

"She's right. We're obviously thinking about doing two different things. And we've gotta do what we think is right. If you're not coming with me, you're not coming. It's as simple as that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go pack up." He held up his school back pack, took all his books and went to hide it under his bed.

I turned to face them. "Well?" I whimpered. Angel walked towards me, "If there was ever a time to talk with him, it's now."

"We did talk. And I think we both agree that the assumptions we made of what we thought of each other were…a bit off."

She just looked at me, with her blue eyes trying to see through me. And I don't know how but I didn't let her. I took her hand, though, and felt it intertwine with mine.

"I'm staying with you." She justified after a moment.

I smiled at her, "So am I."

I watched Iggy go over to Fang. I watched Fang packing just about every morsel of food. I watched Nudge help Iggy. I watched Gasman come to me and Angel. I watched my hands reaching for the cupboards, the fridge, and the pantry. I watched us do the same thing as Fang and his troop.

And it felt right to be doing the same thing.

And then, without ever looking back, Fang flew away. Nudge and Iggy hugged us and did the same.

And after that? It was all downhill.

_

I hope I made you guys happy! I am so sorry, once again. I had a huge writer's block. I'm sorry for not describing the date. It just didn't feel that important but I will make her think about it on the next chapter.

Any request you guys have, I'll put it in. Also if you want to be a character, just say your name and what you want the character to be like. It's going to be more of a serious tone now with all the drama but I'll try to wedge in some more humor. And the next chapter will be longer. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Anne

Now, let me get one thing straight: I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble just happens to find me. Like, for example, when I asked Angel and Gazzy to stay outside the house for a minute and wait for me, because I decided to go back and get some money, I didn't think Anne would wake up. And I didn't think that she'd sense me, reaching inside her handbag scouring for a wallet. Because even though that was pretty deceitful, Fang would've done it too had he thought of it.

I didn't expect any of those things. I didn't really expect was trouble. And there it was, staring at a spot on the wall beside me with tired eyes. She hadn't seen me?

I dared not breathe: it was too much of a risk. And she walked with her back a little bent and her hand on her hips as if she was ready to cringe in pain. I wanted to go help her, just in case she really was in pain. But I was decked with a green blazer and supplies up every pocket. I don't think that our confrontation would be a very good one. So I just held my breath and narrowed my eyes, trying to see through the dark to outline her figure. I was hesitant because of the creaking floorboards and any slight giveaway that wasn't memorized. But I quietly got out the wallet. I leaned towards the light, trying to find a credit card or some kind of cash money. But something caught my eye. It glinted against the full moon and, maybe it was a sort of sixth sense…I don't know. Just that the second the glint caught up to my eye, I was thinking of The School. And when I pulled the card out of the hidden holder, there it was. The symbols, the titles, everything I need as proof. My heart was in my stomach but I couldn't panic. Not now.

I was sweating underneath all the gear and now, I felt like some horrific limelight was burning through me. Oh gosh, I had to get out of there!

"So," a voice suddenly pierced through my thoughts. Her words were a dagger to my heart. Holy sh-

"Max." That was it. That was all I needed. My eyes found hers.

There are several things that I've picked up on, living in such a cruel world. You're the predator or the prey. Civilization was just as wild as nature. Wilder, in fact. And because Gazzy and Angel were waiting outside for me, I didn't have time to waste.

"Anne."

"What are you doing here, Max?" She squinted, anger boiling at the tip of her tongue. Anger. That was good. Anger was as weak as fear.

"What are you doing with this, Anne?" I held up the card.

"Answer my question. Now." Her words grew stronger, angrier, and more resentful.

"Because you're too chicken to answer mine?"

"_Because. I. Said. So."_ There was no doubt in my mind that she had already reached a weapon whether in her brain or within her touch. And I had nothing. But a wallet. And I couldn't exactly chuck it her. I needed it, so I was still out of options.

_**Never disrespect your elders. **_

Whoa, what? The Voice? It was back?

_**Max, fight with your head, not with your fist. And remember you're not alone. You were never alone. **_

And how do you propose I do _that_?

_**Think, Max, think. And think fast…you're running out of time. **_

I didn't know what to do. I really didn't. I was done with this, defeated. I was tired, hopeless, hungry. And without Fang, my world had collapsed and crumbled into dust. But I couldn't stop here. Gazzy and Angel needed me. Angel! She could mind read…she could help me. I tried to get into her head but it hurt too much.

"Don't even bother, Ride."

I looked back at Anne. Dread wearing down my optimism. Angel. With Gazzy, she should be protected enough right? And she was a strong girl, nothing was going wrong. I just had to get out of there, grab them, and head on over to Antarctica. Or someplace that was as inconspicuous and as unsuspicious as possible. Somewhere without birds.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled and my heart was in my stomach, "I mean, you're little friends…let's just say that they won't be able to help much anymore."

"But that's impossible, they don't know that we're here. Don't you see, Anne? You're outnumbered.

She turned to her side a bit, "Get her."

What appeared as hundreds of Erasers – out of nowhere, I swear – came out and grabbed my arms and tied them together. I gathered enough momentum to kick fiercer than I had ever done but when I thrust my leg out, they were tied. A rope hang loose around my neck, gripped by someone as if I were a dog.

I remember seeing red, trying to kick my legs and thrusting out my elbows out in a daze. I could hear my heart pounding, a wet dark liquid seeping through from my skin, my lungs wearing out. My eyes were red, I could feel that but I didn't know what happened. Just that it was supposed to be painful… I could hear the crunching of bone. And then…then everything went black…

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I worked wicked hard on that – I wrote three drafts on the computer. I know this was short! But this is the basically the part where everything collapses for Max. Also, I am going to have a GUEST STAR HERE!!!! I forgot the name but don't worry, I'm including her in the next chapter or the one after the next. I encourage – more like demand! – you guys staying with me. I know I used to never update and stuff but now, I've gained control and I'm so sticking with this story! Originally, this chapter, they would've gone separate ways and Gazzy and Angel would have realized that Max has no idea what to do. But I hope this has turned out better. Suggestions are always welcome.

Thank you to these awesome reviewers: sympliJade(love you!),

maximumridechick( lovin' that name!),

Inupez (Thanks!!),

HalesXxGriffiths (thank you for helping me out, tell me what you think of the rest if you can, okay?),

sparkleglitz01(it feels great to BE back, and thank you very much!),

not you ;) (I just wrote more!),

Shadowed Nightwings ( thank you!)

and all the other awesome reviewers and readers! Especially Morgan. I'm sorry, I'm such a bad updater!

Thank you everyone, PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me what you think of it.

GUEST STAR NEXT CHAPTER! GET READY, PEOPLE!

Happy Thanksgiving!

-


End file.
